Polymer dispersions can be used to prepare several consumer products. The mechanical properties of these products can be measured, for example, in terms of cohesive strength, flexibility, adhesion, and barrier properties. Several approaches have been used to increase these properties. For example, crosslinking agents have been added to the dispersions to increase the cohesive strength of the products. However, while crosslinking agents can lead to enhanced cohesive strength, these agents often diminish other mechanical properties (e.g., flexibility) of the products. Further, the use of these agents, particularly in large amounts, results in significant increases in product costs.